


you make my life colorful, baby

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Jay, M/M, Park Sunghoon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Jay isn't a superheroper se. To be honest he would live a pretty normal live, if he didn't need to teach his stupid soulmate that being a hero is much better than being a villain.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	you make my life colorful, baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little scene I thought of in a superpower /and/ soulmate au setting. I hope you guys enjoy reading this little story while we wait for our boys to debut!!

“Can you please stop this embarrassing monologue? No one's listening to it anyway, except for me I guess.” Jay sighed frustrated, not caring he interrupted the _wannabe_ villain mid speech, who spluttered and nearly unleashed the fireball on the street.

That would've turned into disaster. Not that Jay didn't feel that way already.

Jay was on his way home, when he saw the _firedevil_ roaming around the streets. He knew it was one of Sunghoons little friends that was abandoned as a child and had problems. Jay always pitied them in secret. For him it would be impossible to abandon a child, _his_ chid, no matter what.

Even if they suddenly had a superpower that could burn their house down in ashes in a matter of mere seconds. But semantics.

These parents clearly haven't watched Harry Potter, even though the authors opinion sucked the moral of the story was good and easy to understand: Love the damn kid unconditionally, no matter how weird or special or it will turn out like noseless Tom.

So Jay really liked the boys, he wasn't so familiar with Sunghoons friends yet, considering one turned invisible whenever he got shy...why was more often than not. But he tried. He was also really tired since they never took their duties seriously. So after his three lectures he went out to get groceries when he saw they were missing most of their essentials.

It was Jake's turn, though Jay forgot while planning that it was also the full moon a day prior, so Jake was resting.

Jay wasn't sure how Sunghoon attracted all this misfits with their annoying superpowers. He also loved to ignore for his own peace who actually was the most annoying one out of all of them.

However Jay felt immediately bad about his choice of words, when he stepped near the boy. Guilt took over, when he saw the red eyes and the dried tear strikes, his heart squeezing because even if he didn't knew them well, he liked and cared for them.

So Jay gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and trying to turn his face soft, a little smile on his lips.

“Sunno,” he started, confident and go interrupted in the same breath. “I'm Niki, hyung,” the kid murmured, his cheeks turning a bit red and Jay sighed again, it was worth a try.

“Niki,” he started again, as if he didn't just make a mistake and smiled a bit more. “You can't just go around trying to destroy the city. Like just because you're upset, kid.” Jay patted his head softly, prolonging it a bit more than necessary because he liked the feeling.

They all had silky hair, maybe it was a superpower thing. Jay was jealous, he always took the longest in the bath and took care but they never turned out this soft.

When a few moments passed and he felt Niki calming down, he pulled him in an awkward hug. It was always a gamble, will Niki burn holes into his favorite sweatshirt again? But luck was on his side for once, he didn't smell any smoke and even felt the hug being returned.

Jay liked hugs.

The boys loved them too but would rather drop dead than admit it. He was just getting acquainted with them and still felt he wasn't enough. They only had each other before he literally stumbled into their lives. He wasn't even the oldest or had any experience prior other than his extra classes in psychology he took for future studies.

It was only recently that they accepted him in their midst.

“Why were you upset anyway?” Jay asked a bit curious after Niki finally broke the hug. His arms felt a bit numb but the warm feeling in his chest was definitely worth it.

Niki's face was heating up, as he remembered. A bit ashamed for the whole ordeal, especially when he saw his hyung's state and how tired he was. He still took care of him, he always did, regardless of his own well being.

So little, colorful sparks jumped off of him, it only reminded Jay of warm sunny weather and pretty fireworks, so he wasn't afraid. More like fascinated and his eyes lit up in wonder. Jay would've even cooed at him if he didn't know that a more embarrassed Niki could loose control easily.

Their powers were mostly connected to their emotions, especially untrained and left alone.

(Jay still wasn't sure why they didn't have a superpower school or something. The world really wanna chance an apocalypse just because they didn't want to use taxes for something useful for once.)

It was also the reason Jay immediately forbid teasing each other, especially Niki and Jungwon.

“Hoonie hyung told me my playing was so shitty, no wonder I was abandoned,” Niki whispered, teary eyed, still hurt but dissatisfied that he let those words get to him. He wasn't a baby anymore and technically knew Sunghoon didn't meant it like _that_. He couldn't help his emotions though.

Jay meanwhile groaned internally and would very much love to externally as well.

_Really, Sunghoon._

Sunghoon was very direct and not exactly _gentle_ in handling others, or their emotional state. Or in social situations in general. It wasn't him lacking empathy, it was him having too much of it. Considering it was his power and all. And since he never learned, he rather disconnected with his power more often than maybe necessary, than working with it.

This was also the reason why the boys nicknamed him the Ice Prince. (Even though it was so dumb, considering Jungwon's superpower was water magic and he could literally turn water into ice. But well, to be fair Jungwon also suited _Sweet Sheep_ very well.)

Also Sunghoon didn't want a repetition of the incident three summers ago. Jay had no idea what happened at that time and he also preferred for them to open up to him and tell them when they were ready for it.

Of course their reasons went always deeper than they let shown in the beginning. There was so much to work through. Their fear of rejection and any type of negative experience made them ultimately get a thick skin and with Sunghoon it wasn't any different. He learned to close off his power, or even worse, he used it manipulate others.

Like when Jay first met him.

_Jay was on his way home from high school, when his whole world changed and he met Sunghoon for the first time. It wasn't even Sunghoon wrecking havoc in the middle of the road but rather a random guy that got on his nerves a few hours prior. (Backstory was him insulting his hyung and well nobody did that. To be fair Heeseung was an angel and deserved nothing bad in his life, even when he was teased by the boys all the time. Jay included. Needless to say, Sunghoon saw red.)_

_Sungoon was standing on the sidelines, relaxed and that was how Jay took a notice of him. Actually he nearly missed the boy, a seemingly random bystander. For whatever reason he decided to take another glance. His dark hoodie was deep in his face, so his features unknown to Jay but he saw the little smirk. It was kinda eerie and made Jay shudder involuntarily._

_To be fair Jay was no hero._

_He was a normal boy that went through his life quietly and studied hard so that he could help others in the future. Nonetheless his parents taught him manners, including not to act like a brat. Because he grew up well, he expected others to have as well and took it personally when he saw others who didn't._

_Yeah Jay was also very oblivious to the not so good home situations at that time. So he took offense and would always try to tell other to behave better. It got him into fights more often than his parents liked to admit. Their behavior towards him always warm and supportive, so they started to give him martial arts training as well._

_Jay got into more fights on one hand, on the other he could finish them off quickly and quietly._

_So this thinking paired with his ignorance couldn't let him bear to see a guy, about the same age as him, enjoying a scene of chaos so nonchalantly. It was rude and creepy._

_Well if someone told him a simple shout of “Hey! You over there” would change his life and startled dark eyes meeting his would make his world suddenly erupt in all kinds of colors, Jay didn't know what he would've done then._

_Ah, there was that._

_He already lived his whole life in black and white, he sometimes forgot the whole soulmates thing even existed. That colors existed. His head was killing him, too much information coming at him at once. They always romanticized the whole meeting your soulmate, no one ever told you what a literal pain it was._

_He groaned loudly, feeling ready to claw his eyes out to stop the pain. He tried to open his eyes anyway, his only coherent thought was to make sure his soulmate was alright._

_His heart was beating too fast to be considered healthy, in this situation maybe reasonable. So many new impressions and flood of information he got just from opening his eyes._

_So many new facets and ways to see the world, especially if he imagined them through his precious lenses. Finally he could see if the play of colors were as beautiful as he always thought about. He couldn't wait to take pictures, preferably with his soulmate at his side._

_His soulmate._

_To be honest, more than seeing all these new colors and finally knowing which one was the blue mug his mother referred to when she forgot he couldn't possibly know, he was unbelievably happy to have found his special person._

_Getting to know them and sharing important roles in each other lives from now on. A dream literally came true. Even if Jay was a total romantic, he would be more than happy to just be platonically involved with them._

_Him._

_Exactly with those intentions and warm feelings he looked towards the space where he last saw the smirking brat, in its place was just emptiness. Jay tried to ignore his heart dropping and maybe cracking a tiny bit. It was fine. He was cool._

_Cool, cool, cool, cool._

_(A few years later, when they were comfortable than ever in their relationship, Sunghoon explained to him how overwhelmed he was in their first meeting. Their combined emotions added to the fact he could suddenly see colors, caught him so by surprise and hence made him let his guard down accidentally. The flow of the emotions added to the fact that he was a scared coward, so his only thought was to flee, like he always did with his problems. And even if he would it never admit it, he was happy that Jay was stubborn and even in his sad state still searched for him. And maybe also for Heeseung hyung, who despite his shyness of strangers and low self esteem, approached Jay, who asked around for Sunghoon with a very ungly sketch on the streets, not knowing Sunghoon was standing at the window everyday for hours watching him and contemplating to talk to him.)_

“You know he didn't mean it like that, right,” Jay said in a gentle tone, he bend down to pick up his purchases casualy that he dropped on the ground after seeing Niki literally on fire, his first instinct was to help and _don't burn this street down, not today please._

With the help of Niki it was a matter of seconds, he took Niki's hand in his who didn't say anything, so he took it as permission granted. He smiled softly from time to time on their way home, when Niki was swaying their arms shyly.

His smile turned fond and also very proud. Because Jay was so, so proud. It already said a lot that Niki didn't burn anything down in his emotional state and also stood far away from others, safe to not hurt them and where he knew Jay would come along on his way back.

Of course normal people would still go not near him if they knew what was good for them but Jay also knew in their heart, they were all good guys with a bad past. To Jay they just looked lost.

Even when he was making grand and embarrassing monologues, sometimes Jay wondered where they got that from. Maybe he should cut down their Netflix time, _again._

That was actually reason enough for punishing Sunghoon. Also the fact he made the baby sad.

No one made the babies sad.

*

When Jay opened the front door, Niki was pressed at his side and shaking, his hand was clutching his coat like a lifeline.

It was silent.

Which shouldn't make Jay as suspicious as it did. But it was never silent. Like impossible in their household. Either some of them were playing games, watching a series they weren't allowed to, trying to _cook_ which Jay forbid after seeing the kitchen nearly burn down five times.

_In four days._

So really there always was some type of noise. Right now there was nothing.

Only Sunghoon standing sheepishly in the hallway in one of Jays oversized hoodies and looking like a kid who was caught with the hand in the cookie jar. Nikki gulped and looked on the ground all the way to his and Sunoo's room.

Sunghoon bit his lips, hurt flashing his eyes because of the others behavior but not saying anything, knowing it was his fault.

Jay went straight to the kitchen, Sunghoon silently shuffling behind him. Sunghoon helped Jay with the groceries and he put the rice in the rice cooker. The only person allowed to use it, which made him strangely proud and accomplished.

They still had stew from yesterday so it only needed to be heated up a bit, which Jay did immediately knowing how hungry the others probably already are. He still didn't speak and tried to keep his emotions in check to not overwhelm Sunghoon, the other knew this of course. It made him feel worse, tears already building in his eyes and he tried to tone down his sobbing, it didn't work.

In the end Sunghoon really was a big cry baby, Jay wasn't sure how anyone could ever be intimidated by him.

Sunghoon followed Jay into the living room, sniffling heartbreakingly and Jay just pulled him down with him on the comfortable couch. It caught him by surprise, which was why he squeaked loud and high. Immediately Jay put his arms around him and let Sunghoon settle how he wanted in his arms.

Jays arms surrounding Sunghoon were loose, so he could even decide to leave the embrace anytime. With this Jay just wanted to show him he was safe and he wasn't angry with him.

Really, he could never. Sunghoon was the most important person to him. He could literally decide to take over the world and Jay would stay by his side, loyal and unyielding. Not that he needed to plant this seed into his partner's silly head.

Where he grew up safe and loved, the boys didn't. Where he was mature, they still did things too childish and petty. But Jay was patient and tried to give them all the chance to tell him about their side of the story.

“I didn't mean it like that,” Sunghoon reluctantly admitted after some time. Jay hummed and ran his fingers softly through Sunghoons hair, massaging his scalp and trying to get him to relax more.

It worked. It always did. “I just...sometimes I forget how much words can hut? Uhm, like I know you trying to tell us that but...I just get too comfortable, and then I forget.” Jay could feel Sunghoon frown, what with his face pressed into his chest, he decided to stay silent. And he understood.

Because of his past behavior the boys couldn't differentiate between a serious Sunghoon and a teasing one. Because to be fair a teasing one didn't exist before Jay came into their life. So really he got where Sunghoon came from but just because he came to this conclusion didn't mean Sunghoon did as well.

So iI was important for him to give Sunghoon time to sort out his thoughts. Which didn't mean he couldn't plant a sweet kiss on top of his head that had Sunghoon actually look up to him. He looked so little, with his big eyes even wider, unsure and confused, when Jay just grinned down at him, happy and full of love.

“Aren't you angry at me?” Sunghoon asked, a bit in awe that Jay actually wasn't screaming at him or lecturing him. Not that he ever di, it was just getting hard used to...someone he could rely on and who wouldn't leave him the first chance he got.

“Nope,” Jay shook his head and laughed a bit at Sunghoon's flabbergasted expression. “A bit sad that you made Niki upset enough that he rather went out to be emotional, afraid of hurting you or the others. Very mature of him but also a bit heartbreaking, he is our baby after all.”

His words didn't have the effect he wanted.

“Did he burn something down?” Sunghoon whispered, his eyes suddenly twinkling in excitement and Jay sighed in defeat. It was a process trying to make Sunghoon see how being a villain and destroying things was bad and not as fun as he made it out to be.

“. . .”

“Did he?”

“Sunghoon.”

A pout. “Soooo?”

“No, he didn't you brat.” Sunghoon deflated a bit at that and bit on his lips. “I'm going to apologize later.”

Jay raised an eyebrow because that was something he didn't expect from the other. Sometimes he wondered if Sunghoon even knew what an apology was. Sunghoon scoffed, practically reading his mind.

“Stop your thoughts right there, Dummy. I know I was wrong. I'm mature. An apology isn't going to kill me.” Sunghoon stuck his nose high up in the air jokingly, expecting Jay to laugh at his silly behavior.

But Jay wasn't laughing. When Sunghoon looked to him, he saw him beaming at him so proudly it made Sunghoon close his eyes, Jay always shined way too bright for him.

Sunghoon tried to hide his face in Jay's chest again since he was now embarrassed and probably red all over, cursing his pale complexion. Jay on the other hand had other plans, he gripped Sunghoons neck gently to keep him from escaping and planted little kisses all over his faces.

Small pecks that hat Sunghoon fighting, squealing and giggling, overwhelmed but so, _so_ happy. “Stop it, Jay-ah,” he screeched and tried to run away once more, more really for show and secretly enjoying the attention and affection.

A cough, loud and sounding very embarrassed, broke them apart finally. Jay stole one final peck off Sunghoons full lips, who slaps his chest half heartedly, still grinning brightly and in total bliss, actually mirroring Jay's feelings, who smirked at him with promises of more teasing. They actually got so lost in each other, that the person coughed again to get their attention.

Sunghoon and Jay turned around confused since they couldn't see anyone until Sunghoon finally got the hint. “Heeseung hyung?” Jay also stopped looking around, more relaxed now that he knew it was their hyung. Also you never knew when Heeseung would finally show himself.

“I'm sorry, I lost,” He explained, timid and quiet. Sunghoon rolled his eyes, the boys always played rock paper scissors to decide who was gonna talk to them, when they were either in an argument or in their own bubble, not realizing they all lived together and shouldn't be so grossly in l-word everywhere.

“The stew is burning,” Heeseung continued and that made Jay jump up in panic, who finally smelled the faint smell of smoke coming from the kitchen. It threw Sunghoon on the ground, who couldn't be really angry because he was too busy laughing at Jay, who just remembered he didn't turn down the heat and sprinted into the kitchen, nearly falling down twice. Jay was cursing under his breath while Sunghoon's melodic laughter and Heeseung's little giggling followed him.

“Brats,” he murmured fondly and tried to somehow salvage their food.

One thing was for sure and as cheesy as it sounded, since meeting his soulmate there wasn't a white and black day in his life anymore.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Jayhoon rise~ I love these idiots since they performed The 7th Sense together :) 
> 
> For anyone wondering, in this setting Niki and Sunoo are also soulmates, together since they were little and technically Jake and Jungwon are as well. Because of a problem with his power, Jungwon eyes are affected, so he is technically colorblind...but he doesn't know it. So while Jake sees colors the first time he looked at him and fell in love with Jungwon on the way, the other doesn't know he already found his soulmate. Add Jakes insecurities and his /bad/ acting as if he cant see colors and we have a chaotic pair \\( ˙▿˙ )/\\( ˙▿˙ )/


End file.
